


Sexy Boy (Picard/Q)

by Spocko_My_Man



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: I am sure he wears stilettos under his robes, M/M, Q in drag is a great thing, it's a good song, pretty horny, song lyric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: A very specific song is to Q's liking, and Picard has heard it too.





	Sexy Boy (Picard/Q)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cantara](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493777) by Ruth Gifford. 



> To get in the mood and to know what this is all about, listen to the song Sexy Boy by Air (1998). Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZiEvDZ8c6k&list=PLEXCQ6veH00Ixq7ev7qlVe3knn5D1ZiFx&index=1  
> Have it on replay.  
> 

It is never easy to expect the unexpected, even with training. Jean-Luc Picard, if anyone, knew that. That was what he was thinking when a heavy, dirty electric bass riff started waving through the air in his quarters.  
_Air_ , Picard thought. _I… I remember this song from somewhere. Even though it’s hundreds of years old. Yes, they played this at the nightclub that me, Marta and Corey used to go to. It’s by the Terran duo Air from the late 1990s._

The bassline got drums to accompany it after a little while. And then, a husky female voice started singing:

**_Sexy boy_ **

“Computer, identify the source of music.”  
“ _Not playing music_ **.** ”

**_Sexy boy_ **

The thick bassline resonated pleasantly in his body, as if it were centred in his groin.

**_Sexy boy_ **

_Well, then,_ Picard thought, _I have a suspect._

**_Sexy boy_ **

Suddenly he was staring at a tall man in red and black robes. He stood on the floor in front of Picard, who was seated on the sofa.

**_Où sont tes héros_ **

Picard was going to ask Q what he was doing in his quarters at such a late hour, when the entity leaned forward and placed his gloved finger onto the captain’s lips. Picard felt his cheeks blush.

**_Aux corps d'athlètes_ **

Q’s lips were parted slightly. He was wearing light grey lipstick, Picard noted. Like the one he had had the previous time he had worn this costume, in the ‘court’. Q’s eyes were half closed, holding a dreamy, distant gaze at Picard’s face. He had eyeliner and black eye shadow, and probably rouge. Or was he as blushed as Picard knew himself to be?

**_Où sont tes idoles_ **

Picard was sure the song in the air was Q’s doing in any case. He could’ve sworn Q was singing it himself, but why was the singer still the same female one as always? He felt a familiar stirring under his pajamas.

**_Mal rasées, bien habillées_ **

Q’s hands slid to the first button of his judge robe, all while looking deep into Picard’s eyes.

Another button. Another. Another. Another.

**_Sexy boy_ **

He had at least twenty buttons on his robes. And as he dropped the robes onto the floor after opening enough buttons, Picard gasped. Q was wearing a black corset with red lace, accompanied with a red and black mini skirt and fishnets.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Q stepped out of the pile of robes, his hips swaying seductively. Picard noted that he was wearing black stiletto heels. Q leaned closer to Picard, placed one of his knees on Picard’s one side and then sat on his lap, all his movements slow and graceful, the dreamy, blushed expression never leaving his face.

**_Dans leurs yeux des dollars_ **

Picard was speechless. The song was working like an aphrodisiac. Not to mention Q.

**_Dans leurs sourires des diamants_ **

The human drew a ragged breath as Q rose his hand to his small yet very full lips and bit the head of one of his gloved fingers and pulled the glistening, red vinyl glove off with his teeth. It was incredibly erotic to watch.

**_Moi aussi, un jour_ **

He did the same thing with his other glove. His nails were coated with shimmering red nail polish that had golden sparkles all over it.

**_Je serai beau comme un Dieu_ **

Q pressed his body closer against Picard. The situation would have been terrifying had he not been turned on by both the music and the man on his lap. Surprisingly enough, Q didn’t look ridiculous in his outfit. Even though he still had his judge hat on.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Q’s long eyelashes fluttered slightly downward as he fixed his gaze onto the captain’s lips. He put his hands onto Picard’s shoulders and leaned even closer to kiss him.

**_Sexy boy_ **

_His lips are very soft_ , Picard thought. And then he couldn’t think anymore. Q was occupying his mind more than enough. Their bodies were touching in so many places. Q’s hands on Picard’s shoulders, Q’s lips against his, Q’s muscular thighs and round, plump buttocks on his lap… He kissed Q harder. Q deepened the kiss hungrily, pushing his tongue into Picard’s mouth. His hands were on Picard’s cheeks now.

**_Apollon 2000_ **

And Picard’s hands slid to Q’s sides and behind his back. The corset was very sturdy under his fingers.

**_Zéro défaut, vingt et un ans_ **

Q started rocking on Picard’s lap, grinding himself against the human’s thigh.

**_C'est l'homme ideal_ **

Picard broke the kiss to catch his breath. Then his gaze flickered from Q’s eyes to his lips, and they kissed again. The captain’s hands wandered away from Q’s back; while one slid down to hold Q’s buttock, one slid to the back of the entity’s head.

**_Charme au masculine_ **

_Why doesn’t he take his hat off…_ Picard thought as he tried to grab Q’s hair in vain. As a response, the black hat and balaclava vanished from under his fingers. He raked Q’s dark hair with his hand.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Q’s lipstick tasted like peaches.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Q pushed Picard down to the sofa.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Picard moaned.

**_Sexy boy_ **

Q was all over him, the golden chain necklace hanging around his neck and touching Picard’s Adam’s apple.

**_Sexy boy_ **

His lips found Q’s. Their loud, hot breathing was audible even in the booming of the music.

**_Sexy boy_ **

_I want you, Q. I really do._

**_Sexy boy_ **

_Then take me, mon capitaine._

**_Sexy boy_ **

The song continued as if it had no end.


End file.
